Scandalous Text
by startscribbling12
Summary: "Oh come on, you know you love me." "I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip." In which Namine is reeling from the embarrassment of receiving texts about sex from her best friend.


_I haven't written in ages, so this is plotless and empty. Be gentle._

* * *

"Honestly though," I said, throwing my face into my textbook.

"It was kind of funny," Kairi chuckled, biting on her pen.

I looked up at her through my bangs with a glare. Of course she would find my public humiliation hilarious. She wasn't the one who had to suffer through it. It's not that It wasn't my fault, but I was not about to blame myself for this.

"Ansem reading my texts to the whole class was not funny."

"You'd laugh if it were me."

"Well that's because they wouldn't be _my_ texts then," I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nam, you were texting Roxas about sex. In the middle of class. What in the world did you think would happen?"

I slammed my book shut, drawing the attention of the people around us. We were sitting in the front of the school, studying at a picnic table while the rest of our friends were finishing up their after school activities.

"No. Correction. That skank was texting me about sex. And I replied let's talk about this later. To everything he said."

"You do know that you could have just stopped answering, right?" Kairi replied.

Obviously I knew that. But every time I tried to ignore any of Roxas's texts, he would find some other way to get my attention. Throwing notes at me, kicking the back of my chair, whispering my name, and all other means of silent communication that were meant to get me thrown out of class.

"You know as well as I do that if that boy wants to talk to me about anything, he will talk to me," I responded.

It's not like I wanted to talk to Roxas about sex either. It was always a hypothetical situation with that kid: what if two people did this, would that happen? Wouldn't that hurt? Would you considering doing that?

These aren't questions you ask your best friend.

Well Roxas and I weren't exactly normal. We always had what Kairi called "an intimate friendship." She was under the belief that he and I would start dating, due to how close we were and how sometimes he even kissed my cheek or my head. But I didn't think that was the case. We were just really close friends.

Hell, we even shared dating advice and set each other up with friends!

But no matter how close we are, the topic of sex is not one I want to discuss while sitting in the middle of Ansem's computer class!

"You should be grateful that he was at least texting you instead of messaging you pictures or some shit on the computers. Sora sent me a pretty lewd message once and it was sent straight to the dean." Kairi shrugged, "and besides, at least you weren't sexting or anything. Though if that's Roxas's attempt at sexting, he and I need to have a talk."

"I hope not," I muttered.

The sound of Sora's yell brought my attention to the front doors of the school. Sora, Roxas, and Riku were all on the basketball team together and the five of us like to walk home together after school, which means we have to wait an extra hour and a half for them to get out of practice. I'm not complaining. It gives me a reason to work.

I made eye contact with Roxas as he neared Kairi and I and I glared daggers, hoping they would reach his soul.

"Damn, Namine, that's one nasty look you've got," Riku laughed, standing at the end of the picnic table.

"Well the bastard deserves it."

"Oh come on now, you know you love me."

"I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip," I sneered. "You matter little to me."

Roxas stuck his tongue out and took a spot next to me at the table, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I thought about fighting with him about it, but that would have required more energy than I was willing to give.

"Why are you so mad at him?" Riku asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Sora almost yelled, a look of disbelief on his face.

I launched myself across the table and attempted to cover Sora's mouth. "No you idiot! If he doesn't know, don't tell him."

"I sent her a multitude of questions about sex and sex positions during Ansem's class. And he read them aloud," Roxas said with a nonchalant attitude.

Riku was silent for a moment before doubling over in laughter.

Prick.

"Why are you so cool with everyone knowing our conversation?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It was more a conversation with myself, since you kept saying 'Let's talk about it later.'"

I pulled my backpack into my lap and began packing up my stuff. "No you moron. That made people think that we are probably having sex with each other!"

Roxas shrugged and stood up with the rest of us as we turned to head home. Kairi wrapped an arm around Sora's as they lead the way back while Riku hovered in the middle and Roxas and I in the back.

"You mean you guys aren't?" Riku called with a snicker. That earned him a kick in the ass.

Soon enough though, the conversation shifted away from that embarrassing moment to whatever Sora, Riku, and Kairi were talking about. Roxas and I didn't have much to say to each other. I was still mad at him.

Hell, that was my natural state with Roxas, but I was quite embarrassed over this particular incident.

"Since everyone thinks it, it might not hurt to try," Roxas said quietly with a wink.

My face flushed and I kicked his shin.

"You pig!"

* * *

 _It was just a short little plotless drabble for Valentine's Day, AKA a holiday I don't celebrate. I tried not to make a romantic one just cause, why can't intimate friendships be a thing? Also this was going to be totally different and released last month but I'm an awful writer._

 _2.8 CAME OUT. I'm slightly disappointed with it, but it made me more excited for 3, so that's always good._

 ** _But I do have plans for a multi Roku-Nami fic, if I can crank it out instead of watching Shameless all the time._**


End file.
